East India Trading Co. Weapons Division
The EITCWD is a comapany run by Lord Robert Macmonger that deals with creating the best weapons EITC, Royal Navy and for the right price, pirates might be able to purchase as well! Backround When the tragic death of Lord Robert occured Robert never opened his other company that he wanted to make. The EITC Weapons Division. His dieing wish that Lord Robert Macmonger would open his company for him. So Macmonger finally opened the EITCWD on 7/22/46 ( date to be fixed if we need to fix it ). Today The company has begun combining itself with the EITCSI and has set up shop on Antik where it sells it's fine EITC and Royal Navy Weapons. Members *Lord Robert Macmonger ~ President/Founder *VP/Co Founder ~ Edgar Wildrat *Head Manager ~ Johnny Coaleasten *Head Funder ~ King John Breasly ' BREASLY ' *Head of Security ~ Zeke *Kingshead Manager ~ Edward Daggerhawk *Assassin/Guard ~ Isiaih Gunshot This section is under construction Weapons and Locations This section will be filled in at a later date. Postions President/Founder ~ In charge of the vast company ~ Taken VP/Co Founder ~ Second In command of the EITCWD ~ Taken Head Manager ~ Third in command and is in charge of all the other managers ~ Taken Head Funder ~ Funds the company, king's postion because he runs the Entire EITC ~ Taken Head of Security ~ Manages security for the EITCWD and runs the assassins/guards ~ Taken Head of Transport ~ Manages the sailors and manges the fleet for the EITCWD ~ Open Head of Weapons Manafucutruing ~ Runs all the EITCWD weapons factories ~ Open Head of Dummy Contorl ~ Dummy Control is where they test out the weapons to make sure their any good or not, This person is in charge of the personal testing the weapons Kingshead Manager ~ Runs the weapons depots on Kingshead ~ Taken Port Royal Manager ~ Runs the weapons stores on Port Royal ~ Open Tortuga Manager ~ Runs the weapons stores on Tortuga ~ Open Padres Del Fuego Manager ~ Runs weapons stores on Padres Del Fuego ~ Open Raven's Cove Manager ~ Runs weapons depots on Raven's Cove ~ Open Weapon Designers ( 5 ) ~ Design the weapons for the EITCWD ~ Open ( 5 needed ) Sailors ~ Transport the vessels to and from locations ~ Open ( as many needed, doesn't matter how many ) Assassin/Guards ~ Protect the weapons and personal ~ Open ( as many needed, doesn't matter how many there are ) Dummy Control aka Testers ~ Dummy Contorl is where they test out the weapons to make sure their any good or not ~ Open ( as many needed, doesn't matter how many there are ) If you'd like to apply for any of the jobs above please say so in comments or send me a message here. Userbox If you work here please use this template. Code: Thanks for visiting We hope that you like our page and the in the Caribbean on Antik that you'll pass by our EITCWD stores and buy our fancy and rather expensive weapons!